


Lindsay

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Manson Rescue Series [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Family, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest addition to the Grissom Clan gets her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lindsay

She was so small. That was Warrick’s first thought as he held his new baby sister for the first time. A part of his mind couldn’t help but wonder at the fact that he was twenty-eight and his parents had just brought another baby into the world. The little girl was small and delicate with tufts of blond hair like their mother’s, and eyes the same shade of blue as their father’s.

Even Sara had gushed over the tiny infant. She commented on how cute the child’s features were and how much she looked like different members of the family. Nick reacted pretty much the same as he had when he was six and they’d first set eyes on the newborn Greg. He talked to her in a sing song voice and told her how much he cared and how much fun they’d have playing with toys when she was old enough. Their parents – Catherine and Gil – were as proud of their new daughter as they had been for all of their children. (Gil may not have been Warrick’s biological father, but he’d been there since before the young man had been born.)

Warrick hadn’t been sure on what to think of the new arrival to the Grissom clan. She’d been passed from sibling to sibling and ended up cradled in his arms. She’d remained quiet for the entire affair and remained asleep for most of it. It wasn’t until she was nestled in the gentle grasp of one person that she’d finally opened her eyes: her big brother Warrick.

“So, have you two kids finally decided on a name?” Greg teased his parents.

“Not yet,” Gil responded.

“We were hoping for some input from you four,” Catherine added. The younger three bounced around different names – Alice, Domenica, Gertrude… Nothing seemed to fit.

“Lindsay,” Warrick said suddenly as he gazed into the eyes of the tiny bundle he held. Everyone else paused and thought about it.

“That actually sounds kinda nice,” Sara said and Catherine smiled at her first born.

“I think Lindsay is perfect.”

\- 30 -


End file.
